Régulation Thermique
by Rora Spades
Summary: UA étrange, sorte de ficlet? Toujours est-il que c'est légèrement inspiré du monde de Psycho-Pass et ça se passe dans un futur lointain. C'était censé faire partie de mon projet UA Timestuck mais j'ai décidé de l'inclure comme ficlet à part.


Elle se sentait bien. La régulation thermique était sur mode automatique. La chaleur filtrait doucement à travers la pièce, se calquant sur sa température corporelle pour doser.

Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. C'était parfait.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment activer les hologrammes. Elle aimait regarder la pièce telle qu'elle était.

Elle avait toujours aimé regarder les choses telle qu'elles étaient. Les gens, les meubles.

Même si elle ne voyait ni les un ni les autres, ces temps ci.

Elle était allongée sur le sol, sur le ventre, dans sa petite robe blanche, et la régulation thermique était sur mode automatique.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux autres. Ces autres gens qui attendaient derrière les murs, dans des salles blanches.

Sûrement qu'ils auraient activé les hologrammes, eux.

Mais voilà en quoi Roxy Lalonde était intéressante aux yeux des gens : Elle n'activait pas ses hologrammes.

Probablement que des gens venant d'une autre planète ou d'un autre temps n'auraient pas compris en quoi c'était étonnant. Mais vivre sans hologrammes à son époque, c'était vivre dans un monde stérile.

Car elle était allongée sur le sol, sur le ventre, dans sa petite robe blanche, la régulation thermique était sur mode automatique et elle avait la tête appuyée entre ses mains.

Elle était allongée au milieu d'une pièce vide. Seuls les froids pavés de métal blanc décoraient les murs, le sol, le plafonds. Et à chaque coin de chacun de ces pavés, une petite vis noire.

Roxy Lalonde était en cellule d'isolement. Elle aurait pu demander de la nouriturre, des loisirs, activer ses hologrammes.

Mais Roxy Lalonde était, malgré les apparences, une jeune fille simple. Minimaliste, même, dirons certains.

Elle était allongée sur le sol, sur le ventre, dans sa petite robe blanche, la régulation thermique était sur mode automatique, elle avait la tête appuyée entre ses mains, et elle fredonnait.

Un petit air improvisé s'échappait de ses lèvres, et elle se demandait, pendant qu'elle contemplait avidement une des nombreuses petites vis noires, ce que Di-Stri était en train de faire.

La première chose qu'il aurait demandé aurait été de la voir, probablement. Puis, se rendant compte que c'était impossible, il aurait demandé de quoi construire.

Un type créatif que Dirk Strider, vraiment.

Elle roula sur le dos et contempla le plafonds. Ici non plus, rien de vraiment folichon à regarder, et pourtant, elle observait ce plafonds avec avidité. Elle s'impregnait de ce moment.

Roxy Lalonde adorait attendre. Elle adorait cette sensation quand le temps se languis, se traînasse et se pâme. Elle adorait quand elle pouvait sentir les précieuses secondes s'aligner pour se faire exécuter, les unes après les autres.

Elle adorait attendre car dans les moments d'attente seulement elle pouvait mémoriser tout ce qui l'entourait.

En l'occurrence, elle pouvait mémoriser le carrelage métallisé et ses petites vis noires, elle pouvait mémoriser le courant d'air tiède sur ses pieds, le tissu doux et vaporeux de sa robe blanche, le ronronnement du boîtier de régulation thermique.

Et cela lui faisait plaisir.

Elle était allongée sur le sol, sur le dos, dans sa petite robe blanche, la régulation thermique était sur mode automatique, elle avait les yeux rivés sur le plafonds, et elle imaginait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de constuire ? Probablement pas un robot, on ne lui en aurait pas donné le droit. Alors probablement un membre métallique, ou même une armature. Ou alors il calculait, calculait tout et rien. Calculait comme un réflexe.

Elle soupira. Elle avait envie de prononcer son nom. Alors elle entrouvrit les lèvres :

-Dirk. Di-Stri. Dirk Strider. Strider. Dirk.

Elle soupira, de nouveau.

Elle était allongée sur le sol, sur le dos, dans sa petite robe blanche, la régulation thermique était sur mode automatique, elle avait les yeux clos, et la porte s'entrouvrait.

Ah, c'était son carosse qui arrivait, probablement.

Roxy Lalonde adorait attendre spécifiquement parce qu'elle attendait généralement de mauvaises nouvelles. Et aller au devant de sa propre mort n'est généralement pas une chose que les gens apprécient faire.

Même si elle devait avouer qu'elle l'avait bien cherché, cette fois.

Roxy Lalonde, cette vilaine fille, celle qui avait tiré sur son propre supérieur.

Mais lui aussi, il l'avait bien cherché.

Elle se leva sans protester et se laissa menotter. Après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de se débattre. Pas que Roxy aie envie de mourir, mais la vie n'était pas pour elle, à ce moment précis, aussi importante que pour la plupart des gens.

Alors, elle suivi les gardes sans un mot, observant les murs autour d'elle, les hommes qui l'escortaient.

Et de son regard elle redécorait son environnement.

Elle fut escortée jusque dans une petite salle blanche confinée. On n'avait pas énormément de temps pour une simple soldate comme elle, après tout.

Roxy Lalonde s'assit sur sa chaise comme on s'assoit sur son trône.

Mais au lieu de feu, de sang et de larmes, elle se vit offrir un marché tout à fait convenable.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne tiens pas spécifiquement à sa vie que l'on accepte de la gâcher n'importe comment.

Elle accepta, bien sur.

Elle était debout face au Lord, les mains dans le dos, dans sa petite robe blanche, elle avait les yeux vifs et un sourire sur son visage mutin.

Et la régulation thermique était toujours sur automatique.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas. Ne me demandez pas. J'avais une inspiration bizzare, juste une image de départ, et j'ai brodé autour.<p>

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Roxy à tiré sur son supérieur, ni ce qu'on viens lui proposer.

PS: Oui c'est Lord English.


End file.
